A common problem in agriculture is the loss of crops due to such pests as gophers and other burrowing animals. There is a wide variety of known techniques for killing gophers and the like which generally include some form of poison which is dispensed wherever the pests are located. Many known techniques currently in practice however are generally ineffective at killing the pests in sufficient numbers for effectively reducing crop loss, while other known techniques introduce harmful toxins into the environment. The present invention is concerned with an improved method of killing burrowing animals.